Night Watch
by smiles1116
Summary: A [reader insert] story, in which the reader and Iroh have been friends since childhood and end up on night watch together on the open sea.


The sea is dark and fairly calm; not even the moon is gracing the ship with her silvery light. There is a knot twisting tighter in the good general's back, which had begun as an ache not a few hours ago. Always putting his crew first – and knowing one of the night watchmen had fallen ill early this past morning – General Iroh had volunteered to take the first evening watch. And now as the sea sings sweet lullabies, he is struggling to stay awake. The only thought keeping him alert is knowing it must be getting close to the end of his shift. And just as he reaches the point of dozing off once more…

"Sir?" A quiet voice reaches his ears, so as not to startle him.

"Hn?" He straightens in his seat and looks up to see [name], the girl he has known since childhood. He hadn't even heard her climbing the steps.

"Sir, I've taken the second watch tonight. The second watchman has been exhibiting the same symptoms as the first." She releases a soft yawn, attempting to stifle it with the back of her hand.

"And what time is it now, soldier?"

"It is about forty minutes before four, General." She wraps her arms around herself and shivers lightly. "I thought I would arrive a little early and let you get a little more sleep, since you'll be awake all of tomorrow again."

Iroh scoffs softly. "So will you, [name]. Why should my sleep be any more important than yours?"

"That's simple," she smiles lightly at him. "You lead the entire crew. We all depend on you… and you think better when you're well-rested."

"I think best when my crew is well," he says as he rises and draws up another stool. "And don't you think I don't remember my days as a soldier, either. I'll finish my shift fairly. You can nap here or keep me company."

The girl sinks down into the chair with a gentle grace then smiles. "I believe I'd like to keep you company if you insist on staying, General."

"Oh please… can't you just call me Iroh here?"

"I could," she replies idly, "but wouldn't that show a lack of respect to my superior?"

"Perhaps," he murmurs as he looks from the sea to her shadowy face. "Or maybe it would show familiarity between childhood friends."

[name] laughs softly and teases him. "As you wish, Iroh. I'll pretend you aren't my general for now."

He nods and watches her for a moment before looking out over the sea. "Our work aside… how have you been?"

She chuckles. "Imagine that, big bad Iroh is trying to make small talk."

"It's not that unusual," he murmurs in protest. He is quiet for a moment before murmuring, "okay it is… but it's not that I don't care."

"I know that, silly." [name] smiles into the darkness. "I know how busy you are. You don't even usually notice who brings your lunch. Which, by the way, has been me for the last two weeks."

He looks up again. "Has it? I'm sorry, [name]. Perhaps you could join me for lunch tomorrow, then? You'd be a welcome distraction from everything I have to do."

She smiles and nods lightly before speaking, "Yes, that sounds lovely. I'll even bring tea."

"My great-great-uncle would approve." He chuckles softly, recalling his grandfather's stories about the tea-loving man for whom he is named.

They fall into silence for several moments, each watching out over the dark horizon. As he glances back over, Iroh notices [name] shivering in the cool night because of a very light breeze. He shuffles his stool closer to hers before she suddenly feels warmth around her shoulders.

"You know, I would have shared my blanket sooner if you'd asked."

"Maybe I wanted you to share without needing to ask," she retorts with a light smirk. Regardless, she leans into him, somehow glad for the lacks of chairs tonight. Iroh settles his arm around her, helping to keep the blanket closed in front of them. [name] nestles into his side, entirely comfortable as she is surrounded by his scent, a mixture of the sea air and a subtle hint of spice.

"You know, [name]," Iroh begins to speak. "I've always enjoyed your company."

"Yes, I'm very aware of this." She looks up in amusement. "We spent most of our days in school together, from elementary to the naval academy. You were always better, though."

"Is that so, [name]?"

"Yes, I believe it is."

"That's amusing… for I believe it is I who remember _you_ always being one step ahead of _me_."

"Then you must be mistaken, sir." [name] hides a faint smirk against his chest.

"Somehow, I don't think I am." They sit in silence a little longer before hearing a muffled alarm sounding from inside the cabin, telling the chef he needs to get up and start preparing breakfast. Iroh sighs then speaks softly.

"I suppose I should get some rest now… but perhaps-"

"-we could do this again tomorrow?" [name] looks up with a hopeful smile.

Iroh smiles. "Precisely."

* * *

Iroh sits up on the stool wrapped in his blanket, this time having brought a spare. He had decided to take the next couple of nights' first shifts so the usual watchman could recover. He tries not to get his hopes up that [name] may have taken tonight's second shift, but he keeps a close watch on the time by a borrowed watch. Each minute closer to three seems to drag and lengthen more than the previous moment. Yet each minute closer to three makes him more and more nervous that she won't come visit him early like last night. And just when he's about to give up hope…

"Sir?" The familiar quiet voice reaches his ears, causing him to stir.

"[name]!" He straightens up. "I didn't know if you would come again."

"I didn't either." She gives him a wry smile and takes the stool next to him. "You stood me up at lunch."

Iroh gives her a horrified look. "Oh no… I knew I forgot something. [name], I'm so sorry. The admiral-"

"Geeze, relax, Iroh," she looks up at him in amusement. "I'm over it. I found out you were busy, so I left your lunch on the desk for you."

"I really am sorry."

"I know." Silence reigns for a moment before she breaks it again. "Scoot over and share your blanket."

"Are you cold?" Iroh grins.

"No." She ducks under his arm and blanket. Smiling, he pulls up the spare to lay across their laps for a little extra protection and cozy warmth. "How soon until we hit Republic City?"

"I expect about three more days' travel," Iroh replies easily. "Though, we'll have to port before then. There's a storm heading in our direction, according to Commander Bumi in the second division. They're directly to our southwest, and the storm is heading northeast."

"I see… and do you really expect that we plus the avatar can take down Amon?"

"That is indeed the hope," he murmurs in return. "We're prepared for almost anything he can throw at us."

She gives a small nod as she shifts then rests her head against his shoulder. He lets his chin drop atop her head and sits holding her for a while, each pondering their own places.

Iroh recalls their days as children growing up together. They were always the best of friends; he couldn't remember a time they weren't. It was rare and unusual to see one without the other. They had played all sorts of dumb kid games to pass the days, especially in the summer, and often they would fall asleep together beneath the stars or huddled under a blanket fort by the fire on the days it was too cold to venture out. Not to mention, she was always so pretty, with her [h/c] hair falling in soft waves that framed her face… and those amazing [e/c] eyes that always seemed to see right through him….

[name] recalls their days further on. The academy was the place where everything had seemed to change. Rather than stuck in places where the other students had different interests, they were then in a place where everyone wanted to join the navy. Iroh had excelled while [name] struggled to keep up. He was always so irritatingly handsome with those liquid topaz eyes and that astonishingly neat raven hair… not to mention the muscular body his clothing hid most of the time. And when his skills and reputation had flourished, his family lineage wasn't a secret for much longer. Soon enough, between those and his looks, he'd had the attention of many eager and giggling girls, which made [name] nauseated. But she had always cared for him, regardless of his chosen company.

"Always," she mutters without realizing.

"What did you say, [name]?" Iroh looks down, her voice having jolted him from his own thoughts.

"Oh… nothing much. I was just remembering our days in the academy."

Iroh nods lightly. "Funny, I was recalling something similar, but much earlier than that… back when we were inseparable as kids. Why did that ever change?"

"Oh, you know. You had fangirls; I had the urge to kill fangirls…" She gives him a half grin. "It wouldn't have made a nice combination if I'd kept hanging around."

"Too bad… I would have chosen you over them any day." [name]'s head jerks up in surprise.

"Y-you would have?"

"Of course." He leans in to whisper in her ear, "I still do."

[name] flushes lightly in the cool morning air. "I didn't know that, Iroh."

"Then let me prove it to you." Iroh says boldly. "Have lunch with me tomorrow… and I promise, I won't forget this time. Everything else can wait."

"I… okay." [name] flushes a little darker as Iroh grins.

"Then it's a date."

* * *

[name]'s stomach flips as she turns off her alarm. She almost considers resetting it and returning to sleep for a little longer but at the same time doesn't wish to disappoint Iroh… for the second time today. She had gotten ready to meet Iroh for lunch in his office, but the second she had seen the door… she had bolted from nerves. She didn't understand why she had reacted in such a manner, but for some reason, Iroh was making her as nervous as he used to in the academy when they _did_ spend time together.

Although, it doesn't take a genius to figure out why.

[name] forces herself to rise and dress before leaving her cabin. She takes it one step at a time, pretending that each step will be the last… until she's already at the base of the winding stairs up to the lookout post. Taking a slow, deep breath, she begins her ascent, all the while trying to find some excuse as to why she ditched him.

Iroh is more alert than the last two days and is gazing at her the second her head appears through the trapdoor.

"[name], are you alright?"

"Yes, Iroh… why do you ask?" She doesn't meet his eyes as she takes the stool next to his.

Iroh speaks softly. "I missed you at lunch."

"Oh, yes, um… you see…" [name] sighs, all of the clever excuses she'd created for herself now seeming so pathetic. "You made me nervous."

"… I made you nervous?" Iroh stares at her openly and incredulously.

"Yes, nervous," she grumbles at him. "Don't make fun of me."

"I wasn't, [name]. I promise," he murmurs. "How… did I make you nervous?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she admits. "One minute I was fine and walking to your door. The next, I couldn't make myself knock, let alone face you. So… I fled. I hid in my room the entire time."

"[name], if you didn't want to see me, I would have understood." Iroh's gaze drops and retreats to the sea.

"No, that's not it at all!"

"Then what is it?"

"You make me so nervous and crazy!"

He gives a weak chuckle and holds out his arm, offering her sanctuary from the cold. "You _are_ crazy."

"No, I'm really not!" She exclaims, frustrated beyond belief. "You're just so intimidatingly handsome that it makes me crazy!"

"… Did you just call me handsome and intimidating?"

"Yes!" She blows a lock of hair in her face away with an annoyed look. "You make me so nervous that every time I see you, my stomach gets all twisted and knotted. And that smug grin of yours doesn't help, making me feel all warm inside."

"…" Iroh is quiet for a long moment before finally speaking again. "[name]… do you like me?"

The girl freezes as the thought bounces around within her skull. Like him? Her? No… wait… did she? Could she like him? Is that the reason her emotions have been so haywire the last couple of days?

"That… might be a possibility."

Iroh can't help but grin a little into the night air before he reaches over and tugs her into his hold, refusing to let her budge. With his arms around her and the blanket basking them both in warmth, he realizes he couldn't be happier. Except…

"… There's a possibility that I like you too. Just so you know… or whatever."

[name] can't help grinning into his chest, and she shyly lifts her [e/c] eyes to his face. "Are you sure about that, Iroh?"

Iroh grins and, in response, leans in to softly brush his lips against hers, giving her a soft, warm kiss amidst the cool night air.

Maybe he'd have to convince the watchmen to take time off more often.


End file.
